Enter The Fangirl
by Storm Arashi
Summary: The TMNT thought they have seen everything and met the strangest people. They haven't met Melanie Jones who lives in an alternate reality of their New York. By a freak incident the fangirl is wisked into TMNT. With new abillities she must find a way home.


Chapter One: I may be a girl but I'm not little.

_Okay have Hilary hook up with Donnie, have Mikey prank Raphie royally and have Leo lecture...Yeah crack-tastic. Blah. My A-game is not on tonight...Especially since its difficult to get INSPIRATION for a TMNT FANFICT! Gah thats it I give up! Screw Hilary. I know a crossover! TMNT meets Pretty Cure! Yeah that'll be funny! And I can finally give Nagisa a boyfriend...No wait I wanna use my own Precure characters! How will I do this?_

This panic scramble of thoughts was the mind of 13 year old Melanie Jones. She was often called the mutant freak of Osmosis Jones and TMNT. She had to admit she was addicted to both. Ironic that in both shows someone had the last name of Jones. She had to admit though Ozzy was her favorite.

Which was now why she was on OpenOffice trying to type up a decent fanfiction.

And trying to eat a hot pocket. "Mmm...Hot, hot!" Fanning off her mouth the nerd placed the food item back on the plate.

Now Melanie was a happy fangirl. Lived reletivly normal. She was homeschooled and it gave her, her own time for anime, manga..Anything she wanted to watch really. She just had to get her schoolwork done first.

Melanie glanced at her clock. _Ouch. Nearly three. Better just save this piece of crapola and go to bed. _

She thought yawning. Giving the hot pocket a glance she tossed it out the window. She lived in New York City in the Bronx. She heard a man yell out after she tossed her sandwich out but assumed it was the local hobo that had been knocking on Little Suzie next door's window for five nights straight. Now this creeped everyone out. But poor Suzie was terrified. And frankly so were her parents. Suzie had to switch rooms with her parents. Now the hobo bothered Melanie.

And there he was knocking on her first floor window. She pulled the blinds shut and yelled for him to leave or she's calling the police. Now normally she wouldn't risk getting caught but if it involved that hobo her parents didn't care. The man went running. She seriously doubted if he was really homeless. He was dressed nicely he had shaved and the only thing weird was how he hung around the apartment building. Of course she had hit him in the face with the hot pocket and when she had tossed it out her window she had locked it.

Yawning Melanie pulled off her Happy Jack Harvest Camp T-shirt and her knee langth brown skirt and threw on a silky nightgown that went to the floor colored a royal blue.

Climbing into her plushy bed she fell asleep near instantly.

Yawning Melanie shrugged off her blankets stretching her arms over her head. "Now what to where, what to where..." She muttered. She was a natural morning person.

Today was a friday during Summer Vacation and she felt like cosplaying.

Pulling out her Cure Blossom outfit she smirked. This would be fun.

Walking to the library dressed as an anime character and getting noticed by fangirls like her was as rewarding as watching a bratty child and come out with thirty dollars. For Melanie she knew both well enough. If she wasn't watching anime or cartoons, or doing her homeschooling Melanie cosplayed or drew. Of course she didn't always cosplay. This was her free time and summer vacation so she made it a habit of cosplaying each day. Yesterday was an exception with her new favorite T-shirt.

Walking up to the building she grinned at the lion statues as she entered the air conditioned building.

Making her way to where the local manga club met she joined her fellow fangirls.

"Wow Melanie you look just like Cure Blossom!" Her best friend Alice said to her as they greeted each other. Alice herself was dressed as Sailor Mars.

"Thanks Alice. You look just like Sailor Mars!" 

"All right girls and cosplayers lets get this manga club started!" The club captian Cindy called out as they got to their seats.

Manga Club went normal.

Melanie and Alice left together planning on hanging out at Alice's place and cosplay around the neighborehood. "When we get home I'm gonna change into my Cure Marine cosplay so we'd be like the HeartCatch Precure." Alice remarked when they were half way there.

"Good idea!"

In an alternate universe from the teenage girls' was New York City during its time being invaded secretly by the Foot.

Four Warriors rose to the challenge of the Shredder. Michealangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, and Rapheal.

For the time being these four turtles were training hard.

"Michealangelo stop fooling around!" Master Splinter called to his student who was trying to get Rapheal to lose his temper.

"But Sensei!"

"No buts!" 

Little did they know a fangirl was going to invade their space very...Very soon.


End file.
